The Emerald Mirror, Part 1
by Kathryn the Great
Summary: This is a mystery fic but i also has some Romance in it for the H/H people..... all in all i t is a pretty good fic


  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to try and make a trilogy out of this so please   
R/R with suggestions. I have an idea of what to do but I always like input.  
  
  
  
Disclamer: Ok I own the plot and Kate Hayden, and the talented J.K. Rowlings   
owns Harry, Ron ect...   
  
  
The Emerald Mirror, Part 1  
  
"I thought you three were going to practice quidditch." sid Hermione   
Granger.  
  
"No we have a big divination test tomorrow." excaimed Ron Weasly.   
  
"Yeah, we're trying to find our inner eye." Kate Hayden said jokingly.  
  
"So for once your studying instead of playing quidditch, even if it is for  
divination. Well can you stop for supper?" ask Hermione sarcasticly.  
  
"Sure but just remeber we'll remind you of this next arithmancy test."  
Harry Potter said laughing.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#  
  
"Students I would like to say before we start all mirrors are being covered  
by a sheer and a curse put on them if you look under the sheet you will   
instantly vanih into an enescapeable room. If you find an uncovered mirror;  
immediatly informaperfect."Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus you do know we'll have some suspicious young one just like last time."Professor McGonagal wispered.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#  
  
"Whot was that all about?" wondered Ron.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry,"I've never seen Dumbledore so stern and uneasy."  
  
"How could mirrors be harmful?"questioned Kate.  
  
"I think that while you guys finish stydting I'll go to the library."  
Hermione said.  
  
"Surprise,Sruprise!" laughed Ron.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#  
  
"Albus, we've already cayghgt three students." Professor McGonagal said  
quietly.  
  
"Who and from what houses?"Dumbledore ask sternly.  
  
"Tobias Meridock - Ravenclaw,  
Albert Rott - Slytherin,and  
Jacob Waith - Gryfindor." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Twenty points from house."breathed Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#  
  
"Hey 'Mione your back already." exclaimed Ron.   
  
"Yup, how are you guys doing?" she ask.  
  
"I think I found my inner eyes on-off switch." laughed Kate.   
  
"Maybe you can use it to find out what will happen with those mirrors."  
sighed Hermione.  
  
"I don't know; all I get from Trelawny is predicting death."smiled Kate.  
  
"Yup specially Harry's." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Ha Habery funny."said Harry sarcasticly.  
  
"Like I asid."whispered Hermione.  
  
"Hermi do you know something about the mirrors?" ask Harry looking   
concerned.  
  
"I dunno maybe. See in Hogwarts a History there was a crisis with mirrors   
about 20 years ago. SoI went to the library to do some reserch and I think   
I know what it is." said Hermione.   
  
"What, 'Mione?" Ron ask.  
  
"The Emerald mirror. It sort of kidnaps someone sucks out it's thoughtsand  
brainwashes you until it controls you. Then the person brings it other   
people until it has enough thoughts to think for itself. Then it kills all   
the victoms and other people. It takes on the shape of other mirrors and is  
never in the same place twice. You know it's around if things books   
dissappearing."said Hermione.   
  
" Then what happened to the people 20 years ago and why wasn't it  
destoryed?"ask Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore found out about it and tried to smash it so it vanished." said  
Hermione.   
  
"So if it was smashed how did it come back?"ask Ron   
  
"Well," said Hermione,"it can only be destoryed from the inside out."  
  
"Oh."they all said togather.  
  
"It's midnight I don't know about yall, but I need some sleep."yawned Kate.  
  
"Me to. Night guys."Said Ron and they went of to bed.  
  
"I'll be their soon."cried Hermione quietly.   
  
"Me too." said Harry.  
  
"Hermi should we tell Dumbledore?"ask Harry after a while.  
  
"No I don't think so ."Hermione said doubtfully.  
  
"Her  
"Of course, Harry." she said as she squeezed his hand.   
  
"Well goodnight Hermi,"he said but added under his breath,"I love you".  
  
"Night Harry." she said softly.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#  
  
"Did you guys hear?"ask Neville the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Hear what?"Kate ask back.  
  
"Tobias Meridock of Ravenclaw is missing."answered Neville.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:So did you like it? I hope so. Hopefully I can get the next one out   
next week but right now I need some help. Are Fred and George Weasly,   
Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson in the same year?   
If you can answer this it would be a big help.Later yall.   
  



End file.
